


猫语的科学

by cindyzhao100



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 幽默, 猫语, 确认关系的福尔摩斯和华生, 软乎乎, 这是为了案子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyzhao100/pseuds/cindyzhao100
Summary: 福尔摩斯教华生如何说猫语。





	猫语的科学

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Science of the Cat Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172467) by [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief). 



> 作者备注  
> 我巧合之间看到了Marvin R. Clark 的《猫和它的语言》。他发明了猫语。注意最后一个，我为了故事改了答案。  
> 为了homes_minor的点梗：学习新事物。
> 
> 译者备注  
> 超可爱！！！！！

“什么？不，福尔摩斯，我才不会这么做。”约翰呻吟着。他看上去很苦闷，除了抑郁地发呆之外什么都不想做。

“这是为了案子。”

“什么时候猫语跟案子有关了？你在调查猫强盗吗？”

福尔摩斯皱起了眉头。“如果你觉得不舒服的话，可以把窗帘拉上、门锁上，保留你的尊严。”

犹豫着，华生最后这么做了。完成了这些任务之后，他坐回凳子上，看着夏洛克打开一本小册子。福尔摩斯开始，“现在跟我说， _阿里鲁_ 。”

“好奇怪。有自尊的猫不会这么说的。”

“克拉克先生会反对你的。准备好了吗？ _阿里鲁_ 。”

“好吧。 _阿里阿里鲁_ 。”

“不，只有一个 _阿里_ 。 _阿里鲁_ 。”

“ _阿里鲁_ 。什么意思？”

“水。 _阿诶里奥_ 是食物。”

“ _阿诶里奥_ 。食物。知道了。如果我是只猫然后我的铲屎官听得懂的话，我就不会饿着了。”

“下一个是 _喵呜_ 。”

“ _喵呜_ 。这可比 _阿里鲁_ 听起来对多了。”

“嗯。它的意思是‘这里’。一部分猫语是肢体语言。观察我坐着说 _喵呜_ 和变换动作时候的区别。”

华生安静地坐着，看着他的朋友站直，头向后仰，拍了拍他的胸口，直到他突然转头，用他锐利的眼神看着华生。“ _喵呜_ 。”

“嗯，是有区别。”坐在椅子上的华生如此说。“虽然我还没见过一只猫站成那样，感觉更像孔雀。”

转回熟悉的侦探姿势，福尔摩斯说“现在我们去地上。”然后他跪坐在自己的脚跟上，像一只巨大的猫科动物。

“我们？你在说笑吧。”

“是的，‘我们’，然后我在认真地试图教你猫语。课程部分囊括了移动。快去毛毯上。喵呜。”福尔摩斯拍着面前的垫子，说。

华生放弃思考这种奇怪的场景，跪坐在了脚踝上，正对着那个伟大的侦探，而侦探看上去再继续的话已经疯了。

“不，这样子对你腿不好。稍微蜷一点儿。”

华生照做了。福尔摩斯跟着他，面朝上躺着，头靠近华生的胸口。

“下一节课，华生。有一些猫有法语口音。比如 _噗噜_ 。在法语里，小舌音R听上去很像撒娇的猫。”

“ _噗噜_ 的意思是？”

福尔摩斯靠上华生的胸口然后说，“满足。”

“当然。”华生一边说着，手臂绕过了他朋友的胸口。“我的课程结束了吗？”

“还有一个， _拉赫_ 。”

“意思？”

“床。”

“你饶了一大圈就为了让我去床上？你可以直接问的。”

福尔摩斯在深呼吸华生的气息和热度的间隙透出笑意，“对，但是那一点儿都不好玩。我的案子解决了。”

“什么案子？让我做无意义的奇怪事儿？”

“不，让你放松下来。你这些天太紧张了。压力大的华生可不是好床伴。”福尔摩斯偷笑着说。他收到了当之无愧的、玩笑般的拍打。


End file.
